


lovebug

by sunsetpietro



Category: Deadpool - Fandom, Fantastic Four, Guardians of the Galaxy - Fandom, The Avengers
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, an avengers high school au with other marvel characters that no one really asked for, i just really wanted an excuse to write peter and bucky teasing steve, i just wanted to write a johnny/wade/loki/pietro bromance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-01 09:16:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8618674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunsetpietro/pseuds/sunsetpietro
Summary: in which steve is stressed, thor is smitten and peter and bucky want nothing but to stop all this sexual tension.





	1. meet the cast

**Author's Note:**

> yes two of my titles have been jonas brothers songs, i don't even cARE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> meet the cast of lovebug !!  
> sadly none of them belong to me but they all belong to marvel except my two original female characters.

**S T E V E   R O G E R S**  
• KNOWN FOR being captain of every single athletic club and also the being most talented artist to ever grace the hallways.  
• MOST LIKELY FOUND WITH with sam, thor, bruce and peter. sometimes occasionally with his younger brother, liyah, the head cheerleader or natasha romanoff, the scariest and arguably the most gorgeous person to ever exist.  
• FAVORITE TEACHER ms olsen the new soft spoken art teacher, rdj the loud, crass media studies teacher or mr evans the goofy music teacher.  
• HAS A CRUSH ON probably ms olsen but ssshhh it's a secret.  
• PARENTS AND HOME LIFE is pretty awesome, he loves his two dads and his brother even though he's a pain in the ass sometimes.  
• LUNCH TABLE / the jocks

 **T H O R   O D I N S O N**  
• KNOWN FOR being the high schools best fullback and being the english teachers favorite.  
• MOST LIKELY FOUND WITH bucky, sam, tony, peter and steve. sometimes found trailing after his little brother loki, trying to stop his pranks and often being the subject of them.  
• FAVORITE TEACHER mr hemsworth the english language teacher, mr hiddleston the english lit teacher or mr evans the music teacher.  
• HAS A CRUSH ON hopefully it isn't noticeable but he has the biggest crush on steve rogers.  
• PARENTS AND HOME LIFE he loves his parents but considering that they're the head of an international company of which his father owns and his mother runs, he sadly doesn't get to see them much.  
• LUNCH TABLE / the jocks

 **J A M E S  'B U C K Y'  B A R N E S**  
• KNOWN FOR being his charming self, everyone loves bucky. he also is an amazing football player and mathematician.  
• MOST LIKELY FOUND WITH steve, sam, peter and thor. occasionally liyah, leen and t'challa.  
• FAVORITE TEACHER either mr renner the math teacher, mr taylor johnson the psychology teacher or miss johannson the pe teacher.  
• HAS A CRUSH ON t'challa, the only person he has ever loved and will never stop loving.  
• PARENTS AND HOME LIFE his father is a mechanic and his mother is a nurse so he has a comfortable lifestyle and he wouldn't change his family for the world.  
• LUNCH TABLE / the jocks

 **P E T E R  Q U I L L**  
• KNOWN FOR being the jock/class clown. bucky and him are a force to be reckoned with, once they plan something there is no stopping it.  
• MOST LIKELY FOUND WITH steve, bucky, thor and sam. occasionally liyah, pietro or wade.  
• FAVORITE TEACHER probably mr reynolds the sex ed professor, he's one of the few reasons peter enjoys school.  
• HAS A CRUSH ON liyah, it's only small and more of an infatuation.  
• PARENTS AND HOME LIFE drax and gamora are the coolest parents a boy like peter could have. they may smoke weed a lot and have weird tattoos but they're all peter's got and he loves them to bits.  
• LUNCH TABLE / the jocks

 **S A M  W I L S O N**  
• KNOWN FOR being probably the most likable guy in school, he also has the best music taste.  
• MOST LIKELY FOUND WITH clint, steve, bucky, peter or thor. he is also seen trailing after his girlfriend leen, usually carrying her books.  
• FAVORITE TEACHER mr cheadle the sociology teacher or mr mackie the religious studies teacher.  
• HAS A CRUSH ON his gorgeous girlfriend leen.  
• PARENTS AND HOME LIFE his mother darlene is a dentist and a very hard working one too, the gang loves going to his house the best and that has nothing to do with the fact that his mother knows how to season her food.  
• LUNCH TABLE / the jocks  & the chill ones

 **T O N Y  S T A R K**  
• KNOWN FOR everyone knows the resident famous, charismatic, handsome genius of s.h.i.e.l.d high.  
• MOST LIKELY FOUND WITH clint, rhodey, t'challa, pietro, johnny, wade, loki and bruce. occasionally seen sitting on liyah's lap.  
•FAVORITE TEACHER definitely rdj the media studies professor, no one compares.  
• HAS A CRUSH ON rhodey and bruce, they both act like his boyfriends anyways.  
• PARENTS AND HOME LIFE his parents are barely home and he has a very strained relationship with his father, but a extremely close relationship with his adopted sister leen, but they barely go home even when jarvis is there and they are usually found staying the night at rhodey's or liyah's.  
• LUNCH TABLE / the geniuses  & the troublemakers

 **J A M E S  'R H O D E Y'  R H O D E S**  
• KNOWN FOR being the most intelligent person on the football team and one of the few people able to keep up with tony stark.  
• MOST LIKELY FOUND WITH sam, t'challa, tony and bruce. rhodey liked to keep his friendship groups small.  
• FAVORITE TEACHER mr cheadle the sociology teacher or mr ruffalo the biology teacher.  
• HAS A CRUSH ON resident science bros tony stark and bruce banner.  
• PARENTS AND HOME LIFE are very stable, his father is a pilot and his mother is a housewife who doesn't mind if tony and bruce stay the night.  
• LUNCH TABLE / the geniuses

 **B R U C E   B A N N E R**  
• KNOWN FOR being 1/2 of the science bros equation and having an explosive temper.  
• MOST LIKELY FOUND WITH natasha, clint, thor, tony, rhodey, t'challa and occasionally steve.  
• FAVORITE TEACHER mr ruffalo the biology teacher and rdj the eccentric media studies teacher.  
• HAS A CRUSH ON the other half of the science bros equation tony stark and his only salvation, rhodey.  
• PARENTS AND HOME LIFE his mother died whilst giving birth to him and his father is an alcoholic who blames him for his mothers death. he is regularly beaten if he goes home, so he is usually found sleeping over at rhodey's.  
• LUNCH TABLE / the geniuses

 **T' C H A L L A   U D A K U**  
• KNOWN FOR being the gorgeous, clever exchange student from wakanda.  
• MOST LIKELY FOUND WITH bucky, rhodey, tony, bruce, sam and steve. he also enjoys talking to liyah and peter.  
• FAVORITE TEACHER mr stan the mfl teacher as he is very interested in languages and not just mr stan's arms in that shirt.  
• HAS A CRUSH ON the one and only james 'bucky' barnes.  
• PARENTS AND HOME LIFE being the only heir to the throne of wakanda his home schedule is very busy and he doesn't have time to do a lot of things but his parents and him have a close connection and they love each other very much.  
• LUNCH TABLE / the geniuses  & the troublemakers

 **J O H N N Y   S T O R M**  
• KNOWN FOR being the resident womanizer of the school and 1/4 of the prank squad.  
• USUALLY FOUND WITH clint, tony, pietro, wade, loki, peter and bucky. occasionally seen with leen, liyah and steve.  
• FAVORITE TEACHER is either mr boseman or mr taylor johnson the psychology professor.  
• HAS A CRUSH ON don't tell anyone but his best friend pietro.  
• PARENTS AND HOME LIFE he loves his dads and as much as he hated to admit it, he loved his brother really, really, really deep down in his black soul.  
• LUNCH TABLE / the troublemakers

 **P I E T R O   M A X I M O F F**  
• KNOWN FOR being the fastest kid on the track team and 1/4 of the prank squad.  
• USUALLY FOUND WITH loki, johnny, wade, clint, tony, liyah and his sister wanda.  
• FAVORITE TEACHER mr evans the music teacher or coach hill, the track and cheerleading coach.  
• HAS A CRUSH ON he has a small crush on liyah and a bigger one on johnny.  
• PARENTS AND HOME LIFE he is an exchange student from his home in sokovia, he lives with liyah whilst wanda lives with leen. liyah's parents are extremely kind and supportive of pietro but he does miss being close to his twin.  
• LUNCH TABLE / the troublemakers

 **W A D E   W I L S O N**  
• KNOWN FOR being the school's daredevil, he'll do anything if you dare him and being 1/4 of the prank squad.  
• USUALLY FOUND WITH loki, clint, pietro, johnny, peter, bucky, tony and liyah.  
• FAVORITE TEACHER definitely mr reynolds the sex ed teacher.  
• HAS A CRUSH ON the school famous peter quill.  
• PARENTS AND HOME LIFE he lives with his step grandma big al who is blind but funny and sassy as fuck. he loves her so much and so happy  & grateful that she took him in before he ended up on the streets.  
• LUNCH TABLE / the troublemakers

 **L O K I   L A U F E Y S O N**  
• KNOWN FOR being the charmer of the school and 1/4 of the prank squad.  
• USUALLY FOUND WITH tony, pietro, clint, wade, bucky and johnny. occasionally seen with thor and nat.  
• FAVORITE TEACHER mr hiddleston the english lit teacher and mr hemsworth the english language teacher.  
• HAS A CRUSH ON leen who is also 1/3 of the holy cheerleading trinity even though she has a serious boyfriend in sam wilson.  
• PARENTS AND HOME LIFE he was adopted at the age of three by frigga and odin allfather who already had a biological son, thor. he has always butted heads with his adopted father but absolutely adores and idolizes frigga.  
• LUNCH TABLE / the troublemakers

 **C L I N T   B A R T O N**  
• KNOWN FOR single handedly saving the school's archery club and having the best movie taste.  
• USUALLY FOUND WITH natasha, scott, sam, tony, wade, bucky, pietro and leen.  
• FAVORITE TEACHER he thinks mr renner is awesome but his idol is definitely mr reynolds.  
• HAS A CRUSH ON he has a small one on wade wilson, but only very slight.  
• PARENTS AND HOME LIFE he and natasha live with his uncle phil coulson who is coincidentally dating coach hill. phil owns a pizzeria and almost everyone hangs out there. he thinks his uncle is the coolest person alive and he is quite right. phil coulson is awesome.  
• LUNCH TABLE / the chill ones  & the troublemakers & the jocks

 **N A T A S H A**     **R O M A N O F F**  
• KNOWN FOR being the scariest and most gorgeous red head in the schools history.  
• USUALLY FOUND WITH wanda, steve, bucky, clint, tony, scott, t'challa and sam. occasionally liyah and leen.  
• FAVORITE TEACHER ms olsen the art teacher or miss johannson the pe teacher.  
• HAS A CRUSH ON she only has eyes for her malyshka wanda.  
• PARENTS AND HOME LIFE after being left outside of phil's pizzeria door as a baby, phil raised her and clint as his own and she wouldn't have it any other way.  
• LUNCH TABLE / the chill ones

 **W A N D A   M A X I M O F F**  
• KNOWN FOR being 1/3 of the holy cheerleading trinity and being the kindest person at s.h.i.e.l.d high.  
• USUALLY FOUND WITH nat, clint, her twin pietro, scott, steve, liyah, leen and bucky. occasionally spotted jokingly flirting with wade.  
• FAVORITE TEACHER hands down ms olsen.  
• HAS A CRUSH ON a crush on her nat would be an understatement, she loves her nat with all her heart.  
• PARENTS AND HOME LIFE she is an exchange student who is currently living with leen who is also 1/3 of the holy cheerleading trinity. she does miss sokovia but she has family, friends and a home here and she wouldn't leave it for the world.  
• LUNCH TABLE / the chill ones  & the popular ones

 **S C O T T   L A N G**  
• KNOWN FOR being a little shit (that's what's clint's definition is anyways) and being freakishly obsessed with robbing stuff (and steve rogers).  
• USUALLY FOUND WITH bruce, sam, clint, tony, wanda, leen and nat. occasionally found wandering after steve.  
• FAVORITE TEACHER probably either mr mackie or mr rudd.  
• HAS A CRUSH ON natasha romanoff, what? he has a thing for attractive, strong women who could easily kill him.  
• PARENTS AND HOME LIFE he lives with his crazy old grandfather hank pym who is obsessed with creating something called 'pym particles' but he loves his eccentric grandpa. his parents died when he was younger and hank took him in when he would've ended up in an orphanage, so he is extremely grateful.  
• LUNCH TABLE / the chill ones

 **L I Y A H  E L B A - K N O W L E S**  
• KNOWN FOR being 1/3 of the holy cheerleading treaty and always having the best wardrobe/hair/make up in the school.  
• USUALLY FOUND WITH leen, wanda, nat, sam, steve, bucky, tony, clint, thor, t'challa, wade, peter, johnny, pietro and loki.  
• FAVORITE TEACHER probably mr rudd, coach hill or mr reynolds.  
• HAS A CRUSH ON either pietro or johnny, what? she has a thing for hot, flirty guys.  
• PARENTS AND HOME LIFE her father is THE idris elba and her mother is THE beyoncé knowles, considering how famous her parents are, it only made sense that they were constantly busy and working so liyah didn't make much of it. she just treasured the time they did have. pietro and her lived together and it was the best so she kinda enjoyed her parents absence yet still missed their presence.  
• LUNCH TABLE / the chill ones  & the popular ones & the troublemakers

**L E E N   S T A R K**

• KNOWN FOR being 1/3 of the holy cheerleading trinity and the wokest person in school.

• USUALLY FOUND WITH liyah, bucky, wanda, nat, sam, tony, peter, thor, wade, johnny and loki.

• FAVORITE TEACHER definitely either mr pratt the dance teacher or mr boseman. 

• HAS A CRUSH ON her boyfriend mr sam wilson, (and perhaps a tiny one on james buchanan barnes)

• PARENTS AND HOME LIFE she was adopted at the age of 3 as a publicity stunt by howard and maria stark, after she turned 5 her adoptive parents wanted to return her to the orphanage but tony had already gotten attached and since this day, they can't go without a week without seeing the other.

• LUNCH TABLE / the chill ones & the popular ones

 


	2. fuck senior year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which steve is sleep deprived, johnny is a little shit and all sam wants is starbucks.

it was 4:30 am in the morning, steve rogers was awake and already doing bench presses. his hair was plastered down to his forehead with sweat. he hadn't been able to sleep a wink all night, maybe it was the stress of entering his senior year or maybe it was the expectations he'll have to live up to considering he was the captain of almost every club in existence. the door slowly creaked open, revealing his younger brother who was clad in nothing but pizza patterned boxers.

"why the actual fuck are you awake this early? being awake and working out at this time should be illegal, i ought to phone the police on your ass bro" johnny murmured in his sleepy voice. steve stopped his incessant workout and sighed, johnny could automatically tell that something was wrong as he sat next to his older brother on his new king size bed that their parents had to fork out for after steve's sudden growth spurt.

"you know you can always tell me anything right steve?" johnny said to the blond who nodded and put his head in his hands. johnny was worried, the last time he had seen steve like this was when his only girlfriend peggy went back to england in his sophomore year.

"i'm fine johnny-boy i swear, but thanks for the sentiment" steve weakly replied, playfully nudging johnny with his elbow. johnny still not entirely convinced left the room anyway to get a head start on his rigorous beauty scheme that would make the school go crazy. 

steve lay on his bed, looking up at the glow in the dark star stickers that sam, thor, bucky and himself applied there after their first week of freshman year, as he closed his eyes and fell into a unrestless sleep.

 

"bitch wake up! dad made pancakes" johnny screamed into steve's ear as the latter woke up with a jolt. johnny has on dark blue skinny jeans with a white t-shirt and boots.

steve groaned at the sight of his brother because he knew that meant two things, a) he would have to apologize to all the girls that johnny flirted with today for his brothers egocentric behavior and then try to stop them hitting on him and b) he would have to be productive and get ready for school but on the plus side there was pancakes !

steve quickly showered and got dressed, he ran down the stairs to see his parents flipping pancakes and his immature brother scoffing them down. his papa erik passed him a plate with seven pancakes piled high on top of it and his dad charles passed him the maple syrup, he thanked them and started eating whilst making small talk. the doorbell rang as erik was telling johnny off for constantly texting during breakfast and charles and steve were washing some dishes.

"now who could that be?" charles wondered, wiping his hands on a tea towel.

charles opened the door to see loki, pietro and wade standing there with wide smiles. charles looked extremely puzzled.

"isn't it a little early to be picking up johnny?" charles questioned, directing the question at loki who was the oldest and the only one of the group who could drive and afford a car considering his adoptive father was the ceo of a huge company. he was the one in charge of picking up the others from school.

"well yes it is mr xavier, you are so very intelligent to realize that sir!" loki replied smiling again. charles sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. 

"johnny texted you all that we made pancakes and now you all want some" charles said looking at the trio of juniors in front of him, they all looked at the ground and sheepishly nodded. charles opened the door wider and moved to the side to allow them to pass. "well come on then, you don't want the pancakes getting cold do you?"

a chorus of 'thanks mr x!' was shouted as the boys ran into the kitchen to greet an unsuspecting erik and steve and an energetic johnny. charles chuckled to himself.

after an hour of listening to that insufferable foursome, steve had enough and texted sam to come pick him up. sam arrived 20 minutes later driving thor's car with starbucks, a sleepy thor and a grumpy bucky. steve climbed into the backseat and let thor use him as a human pillow. he sighed, the things he does for that boy.

"i'm going to mcdonalds before school" sam said as he pulled out of the driveway and got on the road again.

"why? you hate fatty foods especially mcdonalds" steve said, trying to stop thor from drooling on him and finishing some last minute algebra homework check ups before class.

"my girl wants an egg mcmuffin" sam replied, changing the station to the weeknd's old mixtapes.

bucky made a move to change the music to one of the available music channels but sam quickly slapped his hand away.

"no one wants your nasty emo white boy music shit clucky!" he screeched when bucky tried connecting his phone through bluetooth. they pulled into the mcdonalds drive thru and sam turned to see his frenemy.

"just for that get your pasty ass in the back, thor swap seats with this ugly piece of trash" sam said, bucky looked halfway between upset and constipated, steve couldn't tell them apart he thought whilst sipping the pumpkin spice latte bucky had handed him earlier.

as soon as thor and bucky swapped, the group starting chattering once again.

"so steve" sam said, wiggling his fingers on the steering wheel. "when are you going to ask that sharon carter girl out?" 

"yeah she's been making goo goo eyes at you for months punk!" bucky replied looking at his best friend as thor stayed silent.

"sharon likes me?" steve questioned as the frenemies responded with a loud yes. 

"are you sure steven? isn't she like peggy's cousin or something" thor said in his groggy morning voice.

"yeah i'm not going to be asking her out anytime soon, sorry guys" steve replied, as sam and bucky protested, thor released a gentle sigh of relief.

after they got the mcmuffin they went on one last trip to pick up the last member of their group, peter quill.

peter moved to new york with his foster parents, gamora and drax when steve and co where in their sophomore year. they all quickly became friends with the quirky brunette and they've been inseparable since.

sam pulled outside of peter's house as peter ran outside with a sandwich in his mouth and his pants not zipped up.

"hey guys!" peter exclaimed as he took the sandwich out of his mouth and using his free hand zipped up his pants. thor handed him his iced frappe and they all returned the greetings.

"guess what peter" bucky exclaimed as peter sipped his drink. "steve said he isn't dating sharon and he didn't even realize she liked him!" 

peter gasped, he lived for gossip even trivial bits like this one. 

"dude!" he said, turning to steve. "that girl is obsessed with you! how did you not realize that she liked you?" 

"i didn't really notice i guess" steve awkwardly replied, he didn't really like talking about his love life or sharon carter or sharon carter trying to include herself in his love life.

"well who do you like bro, there must be one person you have a crush on" peter said, sipping his caffeine infused drink.

steve was demisexual, the whole school knew it and they were very accepting and not as harsh or horrible as he expected it to be. thor was pansexual, sam was straight, peter was bi and bucky was heteroflexible. 

"is it one of liyah's group?" peter said, referring to the head cheerleader that almost everyone wanted to be. 

"whomever you fancy steven it definitely can't be wanda" thor commented in his low baritone. 

"of course punk you know nat doesn't share or appreciate anyone looking, breathing or even living in the same general direction as her girlfriend" bucky said, poking steve's arm. "you're fucked if you fancy her"

"jesus christ, you fancy her!" peter cried pointing at steve. peter and bucky went into uproar as sam and thor tried to calm them down.

"i don't want to be anywhere near him when nat comes after him!" bucky said, as he and peter started trying to squeeze themselves in the corners of the cars. steve just sat in the middle pinching his nose and not believing he had such imbeciles as friends. why has his life come to this? what has he ever done to hurt you this bad god?

"i don't fancy wanda ok!" steve snapped as both peter and bucky turned to look at him. 

"damn bro no need to shout"  
"i think you needed to say that louder stevie, i don't think they heard you in china" 

peter and bucky both left the car at that walking into school together as sam & thor turned around to apologize for their friend's behavior.

"it's fine, let's just get this day over with ok boys?" 

"yes sir"  
"you got it cap" 

the trio of them walked into school together as the leader already started regretting it.


	3. fuck homework

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which liyah is sad, peter is snowed under and tony doesn't want to be a senior anymore.

steve, sam and thor made their way to their lockers. after sam collected his books he quickly excused himself to go greet his girlfriend, leen, and walk her to her first class. 

"thor can i tell you something?" steve asked his taller and wiser best friend.

"of course steven, i am all ears" thor replied, shoving his books into his backpack and filling his water bottle. he wordlessly took steve's bottle too and filled it up for him, already knowing how bad steve could get when he wasn't hydrated.

"i don't think i want to finish school anymore, let alone go to prom or anything" steve said quietly in case someone had accidentally heard him. 

thor was puzzled, why wouldn't steve want to go to prom? he was gorgeous and arguably one of the best looking in the school, he wouldn't have any trouble finding a date and he was clever and always got a's and b's, he wouldn't have any trouble getting into college.

"why not?" thor said, confused as to why his steve would state such an opinion.

"i don't actually have an answer to that you know, i mean like i like the routine of school? i know where i stand and i haven't reached adulthood yet but i can still be kinda treated as one? i don't want to see the outside world and be thrust into it just yet? i mean i'll have to pay for wifi, like actually use my own money and i don't think i'm emotionally ready for that just yet, i know my parents are going to support me but i just don't know about anything anymore and i don't know what to do about it" steve finished in a rush as thor listened intently to the smaller blondes speech.

"steven my friend, do not fret just yet. we have just started senior year so you have plenty of time to decide on what you want to do." thor said, trying to offer the best piece of advice that he could. steve nodded with gratitude, it may have not erased his fears but it may have decreased them to hear that he had time left to mull over his decision.

"we better get to class, i'll see you in mr hiddlestons class?" steve called out to thor, who nodded as they made their separate ways. thor to his drama class with mr rudd and steve to his art class with ms olsen.

"steve! you're just in time for the register, you can take a seat next to wanda at the back" ms olsen said, smiling at steve. steve was one of the few who actually took art seriously as a class and not as a free hour to muck about.

steve moved to the back of the room, next to a paint splattered wanda who gave him a grin.

wanda maximoff and her brother had moved here in their freshman year but when steve and co where in their sophomore. almost everyone wanted to date her considering she became a popular cheerleader but the only person she has eyes for his her hot russian girlfriend natasha. it sadly doesn't stop people from trying.

"steve! how was your holidays?" wanda asked the blond who was pulling out his acrylic paints.

"it was fun! i just spent time with my boys and i went to london to visit peggy! how was yours?" steve replied, smiling at the thought of his first love. 

"johnny, loki and wade spent so much time in our house, i have never been pranked so many times in my life i swear it!" wanda said as steve laughed. 

apart from occasional conversations with wanda and ms olsen, steve spent the rest of the lesson in a comfortable silence.

the ringing of the school bell pulled him out of his painting trance, he put all of his equipment away and waved goodbye to wanda before leaving the classroom. 

he was walking down the corridors about to enter his media studies class with rdj, his actual name is mr downey jr but everyone called him by his nickname, when he was suddenly wrapped in a tight embrace. he looked down to see an abundance of dark brown curls, he hugged the figure back. when the person stepped away, he could see it was liyah who was the head of the cheerleading team and one of his best friends. she wrapped a skinny arm around his small waist and they walked in together. 

they sat down in their seats, liyah started applying some more lipstick whilst steve got out his laptop. 

"so stevie" liyah said, smacking her lips. "you met anyone cute over the holidays?"

"um no, not really. why do you ask?" steve replied, not surprised that she would ask him a question like that considering they rarely talked about anything else.

"i have a few attractive people i want you to meet, there's three boys and a girl. i just think you might like what you see" liyah said, smirking at him. 

"i'm really not looking for anyone at the moment lili" steve murmured. liyah looked at her friend, he had been hung up over peggy for years now even though she had moved on and got a girlfriend called angie. liyah wanted to help steve, if only she knew how.

"ok stevie, you tell me when you're ready ok?" liyah replied, putting her hand on one of his well defined arms.

"thanks li" steve whispered, smiling shyly at her.

"oi, mr and mrs rogers in the back, leave the heart to hearts at home" rdj shouted at them, the class laughed and even steve permitted himself a small smile.

the rest of the class went by quickly, liyah and him were partnered on a project but knowing them it wouldn't last long at all.

"i'll see you at lunch?" liyah asked steve whilst they were making their separate ways, steve nodded and went outside to meet the insufferable duo, bucky and peter.

bucky was sitting in between peter's legs whilst peter was braiding his hair, they both didn't look up as they were looking at bucky's phone. steve coughed.

"oh hey steve" they chorused before looking back at bucky's phone. steve said down next to them, crossing his legs into the lotus position.

"we should go to practice before logan finds us" steve said, as bucky and peter nodded not looking up from the screen.

"i had sex with rob in front of the whole class" steve said deadpan, trying to get his friends to pay attention to him. they both made uh huh sounds whilst noddin but they were still so engrossed in the screen. steve suddenly grabbed the phone and started running.

"what the fuck rogers?" peter screamed after him as bucky, always loving a chase, started sprinting after steve. peter flopped to the ground, pulling out his phone and logging in onto bucky and his ao3 account, with a smirk, he started typing the end of their fanfic.

bucky was still on the case of steve who was looking back at his furious, dark haired friend before laughing. he suddenly ran into a hard, well defined chest. he looked up and saw himself staring at coach fury, who was snarling down at him.

"rogers! barnes! quill!" he shouted looking at bucky who had stopped next to steve and peter who had arrived quickly as he realized what time it was. fury's neck veins becoming prominent as pieces of spittle left his mouth. 

"yes sir?" steve said looking up at his coach's face.

"why are you half an hour late for practice?" fury questioned, looking down at his star player. steve looked guilty as he looked down at the ground again.

"i was with bucky and peter sir and we lost track of time" steve said as bucky and peter also nodded and looked down with sheepish looks.

"make sure it doesn't happen again ok?" fury said making all three boys nod quickly and head to the locker rooms to get changed.

walking out of the changing rooms, they quickly stood next to sam, thor, t'challa and rhodey. t'challa and rhodey were in a deep conversation and sam was half asleep as thor was propping him up. 

"let's get this practice over with" steve muttered as all his insufferable teammates saluted him with a 'yes cap!'.

in the bleachers sat bruce, tony, nat and clint. tony was there to look at a sweaty rhodey and whilst bruce would never admit it so was he. nat was here to support her girlfriend and her cheer squad on the other side of the field. clint was just there because a) he had nothing better to do and b) tasha had dragged him. clint had pulled out his phone and was texting scott about maybe going out to eat something with wanda, himself and natasha. 

over by the cheer squad, liyah was going through with a cheer whilst their coach maria hill watched carefully. 

"leen! kick your leg up higher and jackson don't you dare drop her" liyah threatened the boy.

"lili, can we stop? we've been doing this cheer for almost days now, we all know it by heart" wanda complained, all she wanted to do was go see her gorgeous  girlfriend who was waiting for her patiently in the bleachers.

"fine" liyah sighed dejectedly, flopping in a chair and waving her hand at the group as a sign they could disperse.

leen and wanda looked at each other and knew their friend wasn't feeling too good. 

"liyah, what's up?" leen asked the curly haired girl who sighed in response. wanda handed liyah her bottle of water of which she took a sip and passed back.

"i don't know anymore, i'm just so tired all the time you know. i'm sick of school and all this pressure to do well" liyah said leaning her head on wanda's shoulder, the latter of which put her arm around the younger girl by three months. coach hill walked up to the trio. 

"liyah, i'll need you to plot a new cheer for the squad for tuesday" she stated, scrolling through her tablet.

"but that's two days away coach hill!" liyah complained, as hill looked sympathetic.

"i know but we have a game on the thursday" maria said, her eyes softening at her favorite student.

leen and wanda looked at each other and automatically knew what to do.

"we'll do it" they chorused as both liyah and coach hill looked at them in surprise. 

"are you sure? plotting a cheer is actually quite hard" liyah said staring at the two girls as if they had gone mad.

"it'll be fine, we'll do it coach hill" leen replied, all three of them looking at coach hill who shrugged. 

"as long as it's done, i don't care" she stated, walking away to converse with coach fury.

liyah embraced the two girls sitting next to her.

"thank you, i love you guys so much" she said as the other two girls hugged her back.

the four in the bleachers and the boys in the football team walked over to see the trio in an embrace. 

"lili, wanda, can i just steal my girl away for a minute?" sam asked as the girls nodded and leen slipped away to let her boyfriend put his arm around and take her to lunch.

"lemme just take my malyshka, liyah" nat said, taking her girlfriend whilst clint followed still texting scott.

"what's wrong la petite amie?" steve asked, sitting on one side of liyah whilst peter sat on the other side. thor sat behind her and t'challa and bucky sat in front of her. tony had sat on her lap and liyah had wound her arms around his waist. bruce and rhodey sat on either side of thor, offering mutual support. 

"i don't know guys, i'm just so tired you know" liyah said, sighing on tony's shoulder. peter put an arm around her. 

"senior year sucks ass" bucky quipped, all of the boys nodding their heads in agreement.

"did you know mr renner gave us six pages of math homework? six fucking pages i'm done" peter sighed, as liyah leaned closer to him.

"if you think that's bad, mr taylor johnson gave us seventeen pages of psychology to memorize in three days" t'challa said, as bucky gave him a sympathetic look whilst moving to sit on his lap.

"um that's nothing mr ruffalo gave us  
four essays in biology" thor complained, as steve looked at him.

"mr rudd is cool about homework, i'm so glad i took drama" tony smirked, giving off a little yelp as liyah swatted his ass.

"rob is awesome, i love media studies" steve said, as everyone looked at him.

"i hate my classes, i have mr taylor johnson for psychology, renner for maths, rdj for media, paul for drama, hiddles for english lit, sebastian for mfl, hems for english language, hayley for history, cevans for music, ruffalo for drama, hill for cheerleading and scarjo for p.e" liyah sighed, letting tony cuddle her.

"scarjo?" bruce questioned.

"miss johansson" everyone chorused.

"literally the only people she let's call her scarjo are liyah, leen, wanda and tasha." steve said, whilst bucky cuddled closer to t'challa. the bell rang, signaling that the group had 8 minutes to get to class.

thor, tony and liyah headed off to english language with hems but not before liyah forced thor to give her a piggyback, t'challa, bucky and peter headed to geography with mr boseman & steve, bruce and rhodey walked to sociology with dr cheadle.

"i hate sociology" bruce muttered, as steve wanted to agree but also knew he kinda couldn't. 

"mr cheadle is super awesome though" rhodey commented, as bruce nodded.

"can we walk by my locker? it's literally only around the corner" steve asked as the other boys nodded.

steve opened up his locker to be hit by a spray of dark blue paint. he looked up, only to have a smirking wade and a laughing loki throw feathers at him.

"what you didn't see that coming?" pietro quipped before running away as soon as steve made a move to grab him.

"i hate johnny's friends i swear to god" steve grimaced as the gloopy paint dripped down his body.

"come on steve let's get you some new clothes, stephen!" bruce called out to the tall, lanky boy on his way to sociology too, "can you go tell mr cheadle we're going to be a bit late because of this situation?"

stephen nodded and steve, rhodey and bruce made their way to the toilets. this year is really gonna suck, big time.


End file.
